Mi persona destinada
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Este mundo es extraño, y los sellos que marcan el destino lo son aun más, ¿Qué camino tomará Dia tras conocer a la mejor amiga de su hermana menor? (historia complementada por "Sello especial")


**En la tierra donde Dia nació ya es primero así que es hoy, es hoy... es el momento de subir el fanfic de cumpleaños DiaMaru... me enfoqué más en Dia por ser la cumpleañera... me costó un poco de trabajo hacerlo puesto que alternaba escribiendo entre este, el de mask of ****μ's y las realidades del destino... entre uno que otro proyecto... eso y otras cosas que se atravesaron... palabras finales al terminar la lectura...**

* * *

**Mi persona destinada.**

Durante la vida de Kurosawa Dia la han rodeado seres queridos que puede contar con la palma de su mano, nunca se preocupó por nadie más que no fuera su familia, o sus amigas de la infancia; su persona especial y la más importante siempre fue su dulce hermanita Ruby, su sello dorado desde su nacimiento era prueba de ello, no había nadie más importante para ella… así era hasta que ella apareció junto a su hermana.

— Soy Kunikida Hanamaru, mucho gusto.

Linda, tranquila, y con buenos modales, la familia estaba feliz de que Ruby por fin tuviera una amiga, para Dia era diferente, una extraña mezcla de emociones, felicidad pero al mismo tiempo, molestia, miedo, y otras más, no sabía con exactitud cuántas o cuales, solo sabía que una extraña amenazaba su lugar con Ruby.

Durante semanas fue así, Dia se las ingeniaba de cualquier forma para siempre eludir a la castaña, no sabía lo que haría de pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Pero ni su suerte ni el destino estaban de acuerdo con sus planes.

— Muchas gracias-zu —Cubrió su boca repentinamente — Les agradezco por la invitación.

En un día de descanso sus padres pensaron que era buena idea invitar a comer a la pequeña Kunikida, aprovechando así conocer mejor a la nueva amiga de su hija, ahora le gustara o no, Dia no podía negarse, pudo haber fingido dolor estomacal pero para su desgracia no desayunó adecuadamente esa mañana.

Un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la invitada.

Los señores Kurosawa parecían encantados con la castaña, aún más cuando mencionó a sus padres y el templo donde vivían.

— Dia, se amable y pasa el aderezo a Kunikida-san —Ordenó su madre.

— Sí.

— No se moleste yo puedo —Interrumpió rápido Hanamaru estirando el brazo al instante.

Ambas manos se tocaron una fracción de segundo pero eso bastó para que dos pequeñas luces purpuras brillaran en distintas partes de sus cuerpos.

Ambas permanecieron estáticas sin saber qué hacer, pero la curiosidad de la pelirroja fue suficiente para sacarlas del trance.

— Son las iniciales de Maru-chan —Dijo inocente y feliz la menor de la familia al ver el sello en la parte trasera del cuello de su hermana.

Antes de darse cuenta, esa pequeña comida familia se convirtió en una celebración.

A pesar de todo, para Dia no era algo especial o motivo de celebración, todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento es como una desconocida que era la mejor amiga de su hermana menor podría ser su persona destinada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

— Dia —Llamó la señora de la casa a su hija mayor afuera de su habitación.

— ¿Si, madre? —Respetuosamente como era su costumbre respondió invitando a su progenitora a entrar en su habitación.

— Hija, hoy hace un hermoso día como para pasarlo aquí dentro —Comenzó la mujer tranquilamente.

Dia pensó en llamar a sus mejores amigas para salir, si es lo que su madre intentaba decir indirectamente, pero aún tenía dudas de si era buena idea, casi había pasado un mes desde que su sello purpura apareció y en ese tiempo evitó estar con ellas mucho tiempo, como si eso les importara mucho estando siempre en su propio mundo, sin contar que los padres de ambas familias siempre buscaban que sus hijas pasaran más tiempo juntas.

No negaba que con todas esas _citas_ que les organizaban pudo conocer mejor a la castaña y comprenderla mejor, pero le era fácil ver que la menor no confiaba en ella del todo y viceversa, ¿De verdad esperaban que de la nada se trataran como la pareja más amorosa del mundo?

— Hay un pequeño festival cerca, deberías ir y disfrutar con Ruby y Hanamaru-san —Propuso su madre, aunque mencionó a Ruby, por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar que era una especie de trampa — Ya me comuniqué con los Kunikida, y la pequeña Hanamaru viene para acá.

Tenía todas las señales de una trampa.

— De acuerdo, gracias madre —No tenía caso replicar y mientras Ruby estuviera con ella no habría problemas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Traición, la decepción, su propia pequeña, y dulce hermana menor dijo estar indispuesta y algo enferma para salir, por lo que no le quedó de otra que ir junto a la castaña, solas.

Estaba segura que todo fue planeado, justo antes de cerrar la puerta principal donde su _enferma_ hermana las despedía junto a su madre, podría jurar que la vio saltar como si nada.

Ya no tenía caso quejarse a estas alturas, todo lo que quedaba era disfrutar el pequeño evento.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó la menor.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Pasó su vista nuevamente por su acompañante, si antes podía admitir que era linda, ahora no evitaba que pensara que se veía hermosa con ese yukata.

— No suelo venir a este tipo de eventos, pero desde que Ruby-chan me lo comentó no pude evitar emocionarme y prepararme —Dia frunció el ceño sin entender por qué — No quería causar problemas, pero no pude decir nada.

— Si no sueles hacer esto ¿Por qué tomarte la molestia? —Tal vez sonó fría pero seguía sin confiar en esa chica.

— Siempre he sido una chica solitaria —Murmuró bajando la vista — Cuando era pequeña tuve una amiga pero nos separamos, desde entonces he estado yo sola con los libros, eso hasta que Ruby-chan llegó —Una tímida sonrisa apareció.

Dia sintió una molestia en el estómago, lo atribuyó a sus celos de hermana.

— Desde entonces he salido más, y aunque sigo siendo la misma Maru, soy feliz de poder experimentar cosas que una chica normal hace-zura —De pronto cubrió su boca avergonzada.

— Tú.

— O-olvide lo que dije —Interrumpió nerviosa — E-es solo un hábito, intento corregirlo pero a veces sale cuando yo-¿zura?

El rostro de la castaña se coloreó de rojo y su expresión de miedo se mostró al mismo tiempo, la mayor estaba demasiado cerca y con una expresión que daba mucho miedo.

— Deja de hacerlo —Ni ella misma supo porque lo dijo.

— ¿Eh?, sí, yo estoy tratando de.

— No me refiero a eso —Interrumpió molesta — Digo que dejes de reprimirlo.

— ¿Zura?

— Cambiar o dejar algo solo para que otros te acepten es una muestra de tu falta de confianza —Dijo firme e impasible — Levanta la barbilla y habla con confianza, algún día serás mi esposa, así muestra orgullo.

No dijo anda más y le dio la espalda, Hanamaru no pudo ver el sonrojo y rostro desfigurado de la mayor mientras recordaba las vergonzosas palabras que pronunció momento antes.

— Si-zura —Asintió la menor feliz.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde de puesto en puesto disfrutando del festival, Hanamaru se mostraba mucho más alegre que las veces anteriores.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pasó el tiempo y aunque ninguna de las dos volvió a tocar el tema su futuro ambas mostraban avances a su manera.

A veces Dia pasaba simplemente a visitar a Hanamaru a su casa, con algún presente o para dar algún paseo, y en otras ocasiones Hanamaru visitando la casa Kurosawa después de divertirse un poco con Ruby pasaba algo de tiempo con Dia en su habitación leyendo o recibiendo ayuda en sus estudios.

No se podía decir que eran una pareja amorosa pero al menos los padres ya notaban un avance para ellas, el tiempo se ocuparía del resto.

O tal vez, no prestaron suficiente atención.

— Onee-chan has visto a Ma-

Ruby quedó petrificada, corrió al cuarto de su hermana mayor para preguntar por su mejor amiga y encontró a ambas juntas, con las manos de Dia en la cadera de la castaña y ella con las manos alrededor del cuello de la mayor, en un claro beso; la pareja estaba igual o peor que la pelirroja, sin poder moverse.

— ¡Pigy!, ¡Lamento la interrupción! —Gritó cerrando la puerta antes de salir corriendo.

Algunos golpes y gemidos de dolor se escucharon desde dentro antes de que la puerta se volviera a abrir.

— ¡Espera, Ruby! —Gritó Dia.

— ¡Ruby-chan!

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Poco a poco la relación creció entre ambas, al principio eran besos tímidos, como el que Ruby interrumpió, pero estos cambiaron a unos más intensos y hambrientos con el pasar del tiempo. Dia culpaba a sus mejores amigas por meterle ideas después de escuchar lo que ellas disfrutaban en su relación propia.

Lo que era peor, en una ocasión encontró a su novia junto a Mari, una de sus mejores amigas, en la sala de su casa, nada extraño hasta que notó el enorme rubor en las mejillas de la menor; interrogó muchas veces a ambas, pero la castaña siempre se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada mientras la rubia solo ponía su sonrisa inocente y fingía no saber nada, se lo comentó a Kanan y algo pasó y Mari hizo un berrinche y terminó disculpándose, pero nunca dijo porque.

Ahora, igual que el día en que descubrieron sus sellos se encontraban en el comedor, con la diferencia de que los padres de Hanamaru los acompañaban; ahora celebraban la graduación de las menores de su escuela, pronto ingresarían a Uranohoshi.

— ¿Sucede algo Hanamaru-san? —Por petición/capricho de las familias se sentaron una al lado de la otra, Ruby estaba al lado de su madre, y ahora prestaba atención a la castaña que comía lento y despacio — ¿No tienes apetito?

— N-no es eso —Respondió sonrojada, estar tan cerca de Dia y todos presentes a la ponía nerviosa — Es solo que, quiero, yo tengo que.

Sus palabras murieron en el aire cuando Dia tomó algo de comida y lo ofreció a Hanamaru.

— No sé cuáles son tus motivos y no voy a presionarte para decirlos —Dijo con su seriedad característica — Pero no debes evitar la comida, no es saludable.

Sonrió tímidamente y abrió la boca aceptando el bocado. Estuvieron tan metidas en su pequeño mundo que para cuando fueron consientes ya tenían todas las miradas sobre ellas.

— Procura no olvidarlo —Dijo tosiendo para intentar disimular su rostro sonrojado.

— N-no lo haré.

Dia vio ese disimulado intento de reprimir su muletilla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Dia le pidió a Hanamaru hablar a solas en su habitación, se suponía que ahora que sus padres se fueron ella y Ruby pasarían la noche en una pijamada celebrando su logro, pero ahora mientras Ruby preparaba su habitación se encontraba con su molesta novia/prometida.

— ¿Qué fue qué? —Preguntó, tenía una idea pero quiso fingir que no.

Dia la sujetó por los hombros acorralándola contra la puerta cerrada mirándola de una forma que daba miedo.

— Eso —Masculló.

— N-no entiendo Dia-san —Habló con miedo temblando ligeramente.

Dia suspiró relajando sus músculos y facciones, había sido demasiado ruda.

— Te dije que dejaras de hacerlo —Dijo más tranquila.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Inquirió intentando evadir el tema — Dia-san no en-

La mayor la obligó a callar con un beso, Hanamaru intentó resistirse sin fuerzas al principio pero antes de notarlo ya se había entregado a ella.

— Zura —Jadeó en cuanto se separaron.

— Eso está mejor —Dia intentaba recuperar el aliento igual que la menor — No debes forzarte a dejarlo si no hace falta.

— Si-zura.

— Ahora regresa con Ruby —Exclamó tan cerca de su oído que sintió una corriente por su espalda — Ahora —Ordenó alejándose de pronto y dándole la espalda.

Hanamaru sintió algo de desilusión y un pequeño dolor en su pecho por esto, bajando la vista.

— Si, gracias-zura —Murmuró triste abriendo la puerta.

Antes de poder cruzar la puerta fue tomada por el brazo y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Dia sobre los suyos.

— Buenas noches, Hanamaru-san —Susurró tras separarse.

— B-buenas noches, Dia-san —Dijo ausente.

Salió y fue directo a la habitación de su mejor amiga, todo sin dejar de sonreír a la nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La ceremonia de ingreso había terminado, ahora las menores eran oficialmente estudiantes de primer año, pero ahora nuevamente Dia se mostraba molesta con la menor, ambas dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

— Lo hiciste —Exclamó asegurando.

— No, le juro que Takami-sempai no.

— Hanamaru-san —La interrumpió con voz fuerte, aun le molestaba el recuerdo de verlas tan cerca — No estoy hablando de eso.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hice? —Preguntó y el enfado de la presidenta aumentó.

— ¿Lo haces a propósito? —Inquirió acorralando a la menor entre ella y el escritorio.

— N-no, yo no —Nuevamente fue interrumpida y sus labios sellados.

No tardaron en subir la intensidad y las manos de Dia no pudieron quedarse quietas, recorriendo el cuerpo de la menor, esto estaba empeorando, debía detenerse, pero el problema era que no lo deseaba; la tomó por la cadera para sentarla sobre la mesa, abandonó sus labios para pasarlos por el fino cuello de la menor, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del tacto al igual que Hanamaru, pudo sentir como ella intentaba contener sus gemidos cubriendo su boca.

— Dia-san —Dijo apenas audible la castaña.

— No lo retengas Hananmaru-san —Murmuró en un ronco tono sin dejar de atacar esa sensible zona.

— P-pero —Mordió su labio en un intento de soportar un poco más.

— Sin peros —Pasó de su cuello al lóbulo dándole el mismo trato.

— ¡Zura! —Gimió fuerte haciéndola reaccionar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ahora estaba prácticamente abusando de una nueva alumna justo en la sala donde trabaja.

Se alejó como si quemara, ambas se observaron confusas y agitadas. Dia fue la primera en reaccionar aclarando su garganta.

— Es-es mejor que regreses, Ruby debe estar esperándote —Intentó hablar lo mejor que pudo.

— S-sí, yo —La menor no estaba en mejores condiciones — La veo luego —Exclamó antes de salir casi corriendo de la sala.

Dia contuvo una maldición.

— Estoy harta de tener que ducharme con agua fría.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

— No lo entiendo Ruby-chan —Comentó melancólica, justo ahora se encontraban en su descanso, una semana después de iniciar el curso — Un momento es tierna, dulce, y atenta, y al siguiente se aleja dándome la espalda.

La pobre chica empezaba a creer que realmente el problema era ella y su pareja se estaba forzando a quererla.

— Vamos, Maru-chan —Dijo de pronto tomando la mano de su mejor amiga arrastrándola con ella, realmente se notaba molesta.

— ¿Ir?, ¿A dónde-zura?

— A buscar a onee-chan.

Ya había soportado suficiente, no era la primera vez que veía a la castaña triste.

Visitaron la oficina del consejo pero no se encontraba en ese lugar, tampoco en su salón por lo que decidieron pasar por dirección. Al llegar un golpe llamo su atención por lo que decidieron apresurar el paso y ver por le pequeña ventana de la puerta.

Dia había sujetado con fuerza a Mari del cuello de su uniforme atrayéndola desde su lugar al otro lado del escritorio, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y desde la puerta parecía algo más, verlo hizo que Hanamaru quisiera llorar.

— _It's joke_ —Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

— No estoy de humor para tus bromas —Masculló con furia contenida antes de arrojarla de regreso a su asiento — Todo es culpa tuya —Casi gritó comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

— _Me?_ —Con inocencia fingida.

— No me vengas con eso —Reclamó al borde la furia — Cada vez que te pedí consejos para ayudarme con Hanamaru, tú solo decías… esas cosas —Su rostro tomó un tono carmín.

— Pero si eran consejos —Exclamó con toda calma y su fingida inocencia.

— ¿Consejos? —Si las miradas fueran armas de fuego, la de Dia sería una ametralladora de alto calibre lista para gastar todo el parque en la directora que tiene como amiga — ¿De verdad crees que tomar la primera vez de Hanamaru-san en el baño es un buen consejo?

Al otro lado de la puerta las menores se sonrojaron.

— Tienes razón —Concordó — Son incomodos y a veces están fríos, en especial los lavamanos.

— Ese no es el, espera ¿Qué? —Exclamó desconcertada — Mari-san, acaso, Kanan-san y tú han estado.

— Que lo hayamos hecho en casi toda la escuela no es el tema aquí Dia —Se impuso como si fuera ella quien estuviera reclamando.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— _It's joke_ —Dia deseaba tener algo a la mano para poder romperlo en su rubia cabeza — El _casi_ sobra —Susurró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Nada —Respondió de inmediato — Ahora volviendo al tema, si quieres puedo reservar una habitación en mi hotel, pediré que la decoren e incluso será una a prueba de ruido por si.

— ¡Mari-san! —Gritó molesta y avergonzada — Solo mantén tu boca cerrada cerca de Hanamaru-san, ya bastantes problemas tengo intentando contenerme.

— Ducharse con agua fría todos los días es malo para la salud —Comentó tranquila.

— ¿De quién crees que es la culpa? —Reclamó.

— _Just do it_ —Dijo segura — Seguro que Hanamaru lo disfruta.

— Una palabra más y hablaré con Kanan-san —Amenazó y el rostro de la rubia de inmediato cambió.

— No lo harías —Dia levantó una ceja retándola — Está bien —Accedió de mala gana.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se mostró en la presidenta.

— Yo no le veo lo divertido.

— No sé qué es lo hizo Kanan-san para controlarte pero me alegra que lo hiciera.

— Te lo diría pero me prohibiste hacerlo —Comentó con un puchero — Y no es lo que hace, es lo que no hará por una semana.

La cara de confusión de Dia era notoria.

— Pero te daré otro consejo —Continuó — Si continuas evadiéndola ella comenzará a pensar otra cosa.

— Solo quiero respetarla —Exclamó seria.

— A este paso la pobre Hanamaru será virgen hasta los 40.

Vio la mirada molesta en su amiga lista para otro reclamo pero la campana sonó para el retorno a clases.

— Continuamos luego —Sentenció Dia antes de retirarse.

Ruby y Hanamaru se alejaron corriendo antes de que ella saliera.

— Piensa en lo que dije —Su sonrisa habitual volvió a su cara — Y habla con ella.

Salió caminando directo a su aula pensando en lo que la rubia le dijo, tal vez no era tan mala idea hablar con Hanamaru, tal vez encontrarían una solución juntas, ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

**Si, este también esta incompleto se complementaría con la parte de Hanamaru... hacer historias así me está gustando... ahora, realmente nunca planee nada para el KanaMari solo una que otra aparición casual, por lo que no se que hacer para el de Kanan, ustedes opinen y den ideas, si nada sale o no comentan pues pensaré en hacer algo a parte... las que si he planeado serian las partes para el cumpleaños de You, Yoshiko y Riko, y con eso esta historia estaría terminada...**

**Feliz fin de año, si lo leen antes de la 12 y feliz año nuevo si ya lo leen el 1... y sobre todo feliz cumpleaños Dia!**


End file.
